The Darker Side Of Me
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The balance shifted with his injury... but not only for Seth. A different side of Amanda has fully emerged after the constant fighting and yelling between them and Seth knew it... but he didn't know the full extent of it.
1. Chapter 1: Hell Unleashed

_**November 4th 2015, WWE live event in Dublin, Ireland...**_

 _When the others watched the match from the backstage area, Finn saw the worried look in Amanda's eyes from the Tv as she tried to stay in character… but it wasn't easy._

 _And then the table was set up and Seth was setting up for the sunset flip powerbomb… midway through was when they heard the tearing sounds of his ACL, MCL and Meniscus in his right knee and Finn saw the frightened look on Amanda's face as she dropped the stick and ran in there to help Seth._

" _Fuck… that was horrible to watch." Dean says._

" _We've seen that kind of injury end careers…" Roman says._

" _Still damn scary to see…" Finn says._

 _Leaning him against her, Amanda helped Seth out of the ring and slowly to the backstage area… when he looked at her, he saw tears streaming down her face and pulled her in for a hug._

" _I told you to not try anything stupid, you scared the hell outta me! For fuck's sake, you could've broken your leg out there!" Amanda says through her tears as Seth tried to calm her down. "Please don't ever try that again… promise me." She says quietly as the others and paramedics ran to them._

" _I'll be okay… it's gonna be okay." Seth says, Amanda helping him sit down._

 _The ride to Saint James Hospital was nearly as torturous as the wait in the E.R… and when they were waiting was when Kane, still in his ring gear, walked over to Amanda, who glared up at him… but as she attempted to punch him in his side was when Finn grabbed her right hand._

" _Just go." Finn says, Kane leaving and Amanda closing her eyes for a few seconds as he pulled her into his arms, the two of them hugging._

" _This is just hell!" Amanda says angrily, muffled by Finn's shoulder._

" _Damn right it is… it'll get better, lass. Don't worry." Finn says._

" _I hope so… the last time I saw something similar happen, Hunter was out for most of the year. I was scared he wouldn't come back." Amanda says as they looked at each other, Finn brushing her tears away. "The sick irony of it was that it was the second time he had torn his quad muscle… first time it happened, he had planted his left foot the wrong way." She says as she struggled to keep her tired eyes open, Finn rubbing his right hand up and down her back._

 _It wasn't too long before her eyes closed and her head settled onto Finn's right shoulder as a pillow, Finn picking her up into his arms before heading to the couch in the waiting room and sitting down, his arms around her and her body curled up towards him as Dean walked over to them._

" _They confirmed what we knew… the muscles in his knee are torn badly." Finn says quietly, trying to not wake Amanda._

" _Damn it… there goes that title and a few months. Seth was looking forward to Wrestlemania, he and Mandy both love the Dallas area." Dean says, tucking some of Amanda's hair behind her right ear._

' _I know they were…' Finn thought, looking back at the sleeping brunette in his arms._

 **Present time,** _ **WWE Raw,**_ _ **May 23rd**_ _ **2016…**_

"We're not on Roman time, we're on my time!" Seth said in an arrogant tone… he had pushed the fans and WWE Champion too far and was smirking.

And something inside the small hooded figure storming down to ringside had snapped after hearing that.

Seth barely had time to yell back at Roman when a small fist slammed into the left side of his face with enough force to knock him down, Seth looking up in shock.

Sticking out from under the Balor Club hoodie were tousled bluish black curls, the mouth of the tiny assailant painted in a matte brick red lip lacquer… but the puzzling part was the burnt orange polish on the nails that he had seen countless times.

"Who the fuck…" Seth tries to ask as he sat up, his and Roman's eyes widening when the tiny hand pulled Seth up by his hair.

"Bhruigh tu duinn amach ar duis!" A female voice yelled in Irish before tossing Seth into the barricade. The figure backed up and ran right at Seth, both her feet slamming into Seth's ribcage before her fists slammed into his back.

She tossed him into the ring and ran right at him, hitting him with the Slingblade before ascending the top turnbuckle.

Seth rolled out of the ring and backed up the ramp, the small figure sitting on the top turnbuckle and looking at him.

"What the hell was that for?! Who are you?!" Seth yelled.

The hood was pulled down… and Seth's and Roman's eyes widened in shock, Roman watching the titantron.

"I… we haven't seen Amanda in a week and a half since she was put through a table by Kevin Owens on SmackDown when she tried to protect Sami Zayn!" Michael Cole exclaimed as Amanda climbed down into the ring and snatched Roman's microphone.

"Did you think a handful of cracked and broken ribs was gonna stop me from whooping your ass, Rollins?!" Amanda shouts, the fans chanting "Demon Mistress, where's your king?" and Amanda smiling. "Oh don't y'all worry, he'll be here before you know it. But as for you, Seth? You need to get your priorities straightened because you're jumping the gun!"

"I'm jumping the gun?!" Seth shouts.

"Yeah. You and I… have some unfinished business. For these past few months, you've been disrespecting me and my Demon King from the comfort of your home and rehab center! Only a coward does that but now you're out of your comfort zone and back into the fucking fire! Walk into the fire unknown, you'll get burnt to a crisp, Mr. Architect!" Amanda says, throwing the microphone back at Roman as _You've Got Another Thing Comin'_ by Judas Priest blared through the arena.

"The shock makes it better." Roman whispered after putting the microphone away, his right arm snaking around Amanda's waist.

"Damn right it does." Amanda whispered as Roman kissed the side of her head.

She, Finn, Roman and the others had planned this out… and Seth never had any idea.


	2. Chapter 2: One Crazy Night

_**A week and a half earlier…**_

" _She's gonna strike at them." Sami whispered when he saw the paramedics as Finn pulled Amanda in his arms after getting out of the ring, one arm around her back and the other under her knees and took her to the back as Sami followed them, not even bothering to look at Kevin._

 _In the backstage area, Amanda screamed and hung on tighter to Finn when Dean and Roman ran towards them._

" _Don't scare her, damn it!" Finn growled through gritted teeth, Dean tempted to punch him._

" _That punch would be better saved for Owens." Roman said quietly, Dean nodding and kissing Amanda on the top of her head._

 _In the trainer's room, Amanda let out a painful cry as her ribs were being examined, Finn holding her right hand between his hands._

 _Tears slid down her face as the door opened and both as well as Dr. Amann saw Kevin walk in._

" _You've got some damn nerve! You're exactly like Seth, you know that?!" Amanda says after she pulled herself up, Kevin turning angered at that._

" _I'm far from being similar to your former Shield brother, at least I attacked you while looking at you-" Kevin says, stumbling back when Finn punched him. "She's the one who pulled Sami out of the way, it's her own fault!"_

" _She was protecting a friend, unlike you!" Finn growled through gritted teeth, feeling Amanda's right hand on his arm._

 _Kevin left, Finn helping Amanda sit down and brushing her brown curls out of her face._

" _Everyone in this company is crazy… well mostly everyone." Finn says, Amanda's right arm locked around her ribcage._

 _The alarms on their phones went off, both looking at them._

' _Aw, how fucking cute of a display out there, the Demon King holding his Demon Whore to comfort her. Seriously, why don't you two stop trying to keep the secret hidden and confess already?! #Architect Knows The Truth.'_

" _That fucking does it!" Amanda growled, Finn seeing that she was thoroughly pissed now._

 **Present time…**

"Where is she?!" Seth yelled as he charged into the backstage area, grabbing a small hooded figure that he thought was Amanda… only to be slapped.

"Piss off, asshole!" The woman yelled, Seth seeing that while the woman was small, she was a bit taller than Amanda.

"Sorry, miss." Seth says as a man ran towards them.

"I'm alright, JJ." The woman says.

"You looking for the tiny woman that was just out there, whipping your ass?" JJ asks after turning to Seth.

"Yeah. Mandy, you know I'll find you eventually, stop hiding!" Seth says, shouting the last part as he started to leave, JJ stopping him.

"Calm the fuck down, alright? You're too angry now!" JJ says before he and the woman walked down the hallway. "Reminds me of Ty when he's in a pissed off state, Val."

"Yeah, that was damn eerie." Val says as they reached the locker room they were looking for.

Amanda only managed to unzip her hoodie halfway, Finn reaching his arms around her and unzipping it completely before pulling it off of her.

"Could've risked further injury to yourself, Mandy." Finn says, setting the hoodie down.

"He fucking had it coming, running his mouth online." Amanda says, sharp aches stabbing at her sides and Finn resting his hands there before lightly rubbing them.

 _Ready For Love_ by Bad Company played at a low volume from the radio after Amanda flipped it on before she felt Finn's right hand wrap around her left wrist.

"You worry too much…" Amanda manages to say.

"There's a reason for that." Finn says before his left hand rested on her right side and hip… for nearly two years, he had wanted to do this.

Finn leaned in closer and he and Amanda kissed, her running her hands along his shoulders as his arms now wrapped around her back as Amanda deepened the kiss.

They had restrained themselves, both thinking it was just a physical attraction between them… but as they had gotten to know each other, they realised it was much more than that.

Another reason they had denied it was because of Seth's insanely overprotective nature towards Amanda… but given his recent actions, it had turned from overprotective to overly controlling.

The two stopped, resting their foreheads against each other's.

"Why did we wait so long?" Amanda whispered, both unaware that JJ and Val were outside their locker room until a knock at the door made them look at it. "Roman, is that you?" She asked in a raspy tone.

No answer was returned and Finn and Amanda looked at each other before kissing again.

At the hotel bar later, Seth was drinking his sorrows away when he heard a familiar song.

 _I never meant to cause you any sorrow_

 _I never meant to cause you any pain_

 _I only wanted to one time see you laughing_

 _I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain_

 _Purple rain, purple rain_

 _Purple rain, purple rain_

 _Purple rain, purple rain_

 _I only wanted to see you bathing in the purple rain_

 _I never wanted to be your weekend lover_

 _I only want to be some kind of friend_

 _Baby, I could never steal you from another_

 _It's such a shame our friendship had to end_

 _Purple rain, purple rain_

 _Purple rain, purple rain_

 _Purple rain, purple rain_

 _I only wanted to see you underneath the purple rain_

 _Honey, I know, I know times have changed_

 _It's time we all reach out for something new, that means you too_

The song continued as Seth sang drunkenly to it, hearing someone walk to him and turning… he had hoped it was Amanda.

"Bad night? I saw what went down on Raw." Alexa said as she sat down.

"Yeah… guess I pushed Mandy too far out of my own bitterness." Seth says as Alexa started drinking and they started talking.

Alexa pursed her lips and lightly rubbed Seth's right arm as he touched her face.

"Don't purse your lips like that, little lady…" Seth says, leaning in and kissing Alexa.

When they were upstairs and the door to Seth's room closed, the two didn't care what the morning would bring.

Seth's eyes were hard to pry open the next morning… before he pulled up the covers, seeing that him and Alexa were naked… and pulled the covers back over them as she slept.

"Fuck… what have I just done?" Seth whispered, trying to process it.

He normally wouldn't have cared if he had slept with a woman whether they were single or not… but this wasn't a normal situation.


	3. Chapter 3: Not The Good Kind Of Calm

_**2/3/16, NXT Taping scheduled to air 2/10/16...**_

" _What's gotten into them?!" Alexa whispered, watching in a mix of fright and confusion as Finn and Amanda were stood across from them in the ring, Finn pulling Amanda to him like a true demon taking an angel… they were in their Angel From Hell and Demon King personas for tonight and it was driving the fans crazy._

" _Just stay back." Joe whispers before the match started._

 _It wasn't long before it was Amanda and Alexa in the ring and Alexa was trying to bite Amanda again but Amanda lifted her right foot up and kicked Alexa in the jaw hard enough to stun her before Amanda stepped back, ran at her and slammed her right knee into Alexa's face before pinning her and winning the match, Amanda helping Alexa up… and Alexa shoving her away as her nose was bleeding._

" _Alexa, she's just trying to help!" Finn says after getting into the ring, Alexa glaring at him as Joe got in and reset Alexa's nose._

" _Fuck the 'help'... and fuck the match! It ain't over until someone's out!" Alexa says, shouting at the end and kicking Amanda back enough that she was against the side ropes, which was where the left side of her face repeatedly made contact with Alexa's right fist moments later as Amanda fought back, Finn and Joe pulling the divas apart and Alexa turning and kicking Joe between his legs, knocking him down..._

 _Then the audience was absolutely silent for a moment as Alexa was forced to stop her rampage._

 _Not by any referee of another of the wrestlers… but by the butterfly knife embedded to the hilt in her right shoulder just in front of her collarbone._

 _A butterfly knife that those in the ring knew from its design, despite having no idea of the direction it came from._

 _Amanda was sitting up now with Finn's arm locked around her back and him checking her bruising face and eye as Joe took a sobbing Alexa away from there, Amanda in stunned silence as she was still disoriented._

" _And just when I thought people stopped throwing knives…" Amanda manages to say._

" _I don't know where that even came from, wherever it did." Finn says, glancing at the splatters of blood on the ring mats in an attempt to get some sense of direction from them but the initial stab impact had just sent blood in every direction._

 _And it wasn't just Alexa's… looking closer beneath Amanda's left eye, Finn saw a deep wound and saw Amanda trying not to cry from the pain._

" _She hit me so hard, I started bleeding..." Amanda says as Finn picked her up into his arms._

" _Seems so… be careful, it's tempting but don't rub your eye… I think that blood's from a split in your eyelid." Finn says as he carefully carried Amanda away from the ring._

 _Amanda would not deny that the pain was excruciating… she stayed curled close to Finn and he obliged by holding onto her to comfort her._

 _It was all caught on camera... and everyone in the back and watching at home were most likely traumatized by what had happened._

 _That's how Finn knew that's what was going on with Amanda when she had gone quiet in his arms… she was trying to process it but couldn't…_

 **Present time...**

 _Well there's floodin' down in Texas  
All of the telephone lines are down  
Well there's floodin' down in Texas  
All of the telephone lines are down_

 _And I've been tryin' to call my baby  
Lord and I can't get a single sound_

 _Well dark clouds are rollin' in  
Man I'm standin' out in the rain  
Well dark clouds are rollin' in  
Man I'm standin' out in the rain_

 _Yeah flood water keep a rollin'  
Man it's about to drive poor me insane_

 _Well I'm leavin' you baby_

 _Lord and I'm goin' back home to stay_

 _Well I'm leavin' you baby_

 _Lord and I'm goin' back home to stay  
_

 _Well back home are no floods or tornadoes  
Baby and the sun shines every day_

"Can't rest, can ya?"

Seth turned his head when he felt Alexa's arms wrap around him, seeing her in his Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim shirt. _  
_

"Yeah… I'm sorry if I crossed any lines with you last night, Alexa." Seth says. _  
_

"You didn't… we've all had our bad days before, Seth." Alexa says as Seth turned around and rested his hands on her sides before they kissed.

Leaving the hotel room after this would be awkward for Seth as he knew he would run into Amanda at some point… but things had to be settled eventually.

Meanwhile in Finn and Amanda's room, the music was on as well as Amanda sipped her coffee.

 _Baby you'll come knocking on my front door  
Same old line you used to use before  
I said ya, well, what am I supposed to do_

 _I didn't know what I was getting into  
So you've had a little trouble in town  
Now you're keeping some demons down_

 _Stop draggin' my,  
Stop draggin' my,  
Stop draggin' my heart around_

 _It's hard to think about what you've wanted  
It's hard to think about what you've lost_

 _This doesn't have to be the big get even  
This doesn't have to be anything at all_

 _I know you really want to tell me good-bye  
I know you really want to be your own girl_

 _Baby you could never look me in the eye  
Yeah you buckle with the weight of the words_

 _Stop draggin' my,  
Stop draggin' my,_

 _Stop draggin my heart around_

Amanda had a feeling that something was… throwing her off, Amanda leaning into Finn when his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Something feeling off, love?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding and letting out a contented moan as his right hand brushed against her right thigh and him reaching up to pull off his Balor Club shirt that she used as pajamas last night… and both jumped when they heard a loud knock on the wall separating their room from Dean's.

"I know you two crashed out last night from exhaustion but take your recharged batteries out, you damn energizer bunnies!" Dean yelled as Amanda put her earbuds in her ears after she and Finn kissed.

Amanda plugged the black earbuds in after activating IHeartRadio, _Sleepwalking_ by The Chain Gang Of 1974 playing.

 _Destiny turned her face  
Nightmares and violent shapes  
State of dreaming  
Has left me numb_

 _Blue eyes and wandering lips  
True lies with fingertips_

 _Hidden tales of forbidden  
Love  
You've left me miserable_

 _Miserable  
Miserable  
Mis-er-a-ble_

 _Love  
You've left me miserable  
Miserable  
Miserable  
Mis-er-a-ble_

 _Maybe we're just sleepwalking  
Maybe we're just sleepwalking_

Amanda felt Finn squeeze her hand after he sat down and the two kissed… sometimes felt like she was sleepwalking through life.

And this was one of the times that if she was, she didn't want to wake up.


End file.
